


About This Place

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Men Crying, Tumblr Prompt, Waistcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows he can be himself with Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About This Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://talking2thesky.tumblr.com/post/130542546678/i-want-the-k-13-pairing-of-your-choice-d-3).

Annie’s waistcoat was sinfully easy to unbutton. He’d been crying just fifteen minutes before, curled up in her lap with her arms around him, but when the wave of sorrow passed he felt languid and grateful. She registered the change in him with barely a gasp, letting him slide to his knees. Sam undid her shirt next, pressed his nose to the strip of fabric which linked the two cups of her bra. Annie’s hands slid up from his shoulders, one hooking into the back of his jacket collar, the other in his hair. It seemed only natural, then, to move down and down until he was kissing her stomach, drawing soft sighs from Annie and burying his face in the smoothness of her skin.


End file.
